Session 2.4
September 15, 2018 Scribed by Fallynde Hardholme - Season 2: Episode 4 “The Green Hyla Expedition” Present: Rael, Indigo, Buckler, Fallynde, Master, Fitz, Maeve, and The Voice of Chris Almighty Along with Chief Liblub and 5 of his best Hyla. Traveling Formation: The debut of the Hardholme “H” formation. *Hardholme theme begins playing* Dearest Mum and Dad, '' I’ve just returned from a mission that I feel very passionately about. Since the Red Hyla invaded Hardholme and chased the Blue Hyla from their home in Matmar, finding the mysterious Green Hyla and requesting their aid has taken up a large part of my thoughts. Here’s how this trip went down. It was the beginning of May. The only clue we had was that the Greens were last seen towards the southwest-ish… so 6 of us, along with Liblub and 5 of his men, set off… southwest-ish.'' ''...'' ''' *Squiggly flashback lines. Hardholme theme ends* Fallynde has the Group Bag of Holding. There are PLENTY of rations. Liblub and his Hyla are equipped with Lavos armor and weapons. DAY 1 The group (Rael, Fallynde, Indigo, Buckler, Maeve, & Fitz) gathers at Tipsy Tabaxi to discuss the plan. Fallynde explains why they’re looking for the Greens. Fitz has a mechanical riding Polar Bear named Kuma! This is awesome! Everyone is impressed. | Buckler excitedly rides in on his Lion Mount, Nobanyon, and deflates a bit. He had been so excited. Fitz bets him that Kuma could take Nobanyon in a fight. Everyone ignores this challenge. *witty banter is exchanged.* ' Indigo is “Small” today. Since two of their group are mounted, the rest of the party decides to buy Stryders to make the trip easier. Rael buys 1, Maeve buys 1 (the lightest, tawniest colored Stryder available), Fallynde buys 2, so that Indigo doesn’t have to walk, and so future party members without a mount may borrow it, and Buckler and Fitz split the cost of an extra 1 in order to help carry supplies. It is discovered that Maeve and Reznor have a “huge, but holy, flirtation.” Everyone laughs. Phrasing. The party rolls out on their mounts, heading west. Crossing the river with Stryders took the better part of the day. (“WHY DON’T WE HAVE A BRIDGE YET?” Rael takes note.) '''Fitz gloats about how easily Kuma crossed the river. They set up camp after crossing. Maeve sings them to sleep, and glows softly.' Watch orders for duration of trip: ''' # '''Buckler & Maeve # Fallynde & Rael # Fitz & Indigo 2nd watch hears a rustling in the bushes. Rael calls out as if it’s a horror scene. No response. Fallynde parts the bushes and finds a soova-head-wearing-belted Halfling. The halfling, named Master, wants to know who we are and where we’re going. They give the Reader’s Digest version.' '''Fallynde, surprised by the Halfling’s name, says something to Master in Abyssal to see if she’ll understand it. She doesn't. She thinks they’re crazy.' Since Master has a wooden knife that is also a flute (that she definitely stabbed almost everyone with at some point in this greeting time), Rael & Master have a jam session as Fallynde wakes everyone up to update them on the current situation. They introduce themselves. It’s a comedy. With mild stabbing. Master named herself. She doesn’t know how she got here or how long she’s been in the swamp. She plays a flute when she’s nervous. She absolutely ate some mushrooms, which were stronger than she anticipated. The group invites her to share their fire for the night. Everyone but 3rd watch & Master goes back to bed.' '''Master says that Master might know where to take them. Fitz, a scientist, is offended that Master knows so much about Nature, and wants to talk about it. Fitz starts looking for a sedative. He is unsuccessful, I think.' DAY 2 In the morning, Indigo is normal sized, but really on edge. While having breakfast, Master says she thought the Green Hyla were figments of her imagination. (Liblub tells a suspicious Fallynde that the Halfling does NOT look like one of The Masters.) Master named herself because she does not remember her origin. Mast says she’ll take us to her homeland where she may have seen the Greens. This is her swamp, and we are a large, LOUD crowd. When questioned, she insists that Master does not like to repeat herself.' Buckler admits that Master is the best lead we’ve got. Master is offered the extra Stryder. She objects. Master will walk. We insist. She objects. Master will walk. Master is forcefully placed onto the Stryder. '''(Master wears no iron. Her flute knife is wooden.) Master finally agrees to ride the Stryder and guide them through the swamp.' Indigo is really frustrated that they haven’t left yet. Liblub questions Master about the Greens. Liblub trusts her. Since we’re still headed Southwest-ish, the party agrees. She says she saw them near “The Rock of the South.” At some point, Master is asked questions that Master thinks she has already answered. “Master does not like to repeat oneself!” “You know, Master, you’ve said that several times.” ''' '''They ride all day at a good clip. They set up camp within sight of the SW Temple on the Mount. The Plan is to go around the SW Temple Rock to the south to avoid the Red Hyla settlement. 2nd Watch (which now includes Master) sees Wngas - they all fail to catch one. 3rd Watch sees Wngas - they both fail to catch one. DAY 3 Passing the southeast base of the SW Temple Rock. This morning, it is discovered that Indigo can only speak in screams. Fitz gags him “for science.” Indigo removes the gag and agrees not to speak unless he has to. Master says, “These lands look familiar.” Buckler exclaims, “You’re leading the way!” Master has lived all over this swamp. Has seen, but never interacted with, and has completely avoided Kazzaran. They Stryde along. Master says she has tended to lots of creatures, big and small. They set up camp for their 3rd night directly south of the SW Temple Rock, on another river. ''' '''During the 1st Watch, Buckler and the Hyla hear sounds around the camp. The Hyla look to Buckler and say the word we have come to dread: “Soovas.” Buckler wakes everyone up. *Battle Music Begins* 5 soovas surround the camp. (Two north and south of a tree to our left/west, one directly north, and two to the North and south of our right/east) Maeve casts a big cone of light onto the two near the Tree. They take damage as it lights up the night and sparkles off the river. Buckler Charged his sacred weapon.' '''Fitz blasts the South of Tree soova (ST) & hits it for 24dmg.' Kuma runs at the same one, hits once for 15dmg Maeve uses guiding bolt on the one North of Tree (NT) for 17dmg. Buckler rushes at NT and does some badass stuff for 30dmg Master aims at a fresh one (N), and it is entangled. Hyla do 35dmg to NT. Soovas turn. (N is still entangled) North Right (NR) attacks Fallynde for 33dmg + 7dmg (she passed her saving throw) South Right (SR) attacks Fitz, but misses. NT attacks Buckler for 19dmg ST hits Kuma twice for 28dmg total. Rael slams his hands on the ground and cracks appear around the central party (which does not include Fallynde and Fitz). He casts Inspiration on everyone (except Master, because spell limits) for 8 temp HP. He lets Fitz & Fallynde know that the crag with fire coming out of it is an illusion, but they can still feel the heat coming from it) Fallynde attacks with Rage - 20dmg to NR. She then stumbles over her feet and falls on the ground. She activates Frenzy anyway. NT & ST take 10dmg from the cone of light. NT is dead. Indigo decides to be a badass and screams his vocal components. 4 acid dmg to SR. hears stomping in the distance. A GD Wrex-Wrex is coming. Fitz attacks SR for 10dmg Shield of Faith on Kuma Juma hits ST twice for 20dmg Maeve jumps over the illusion of the crag to give the soovas a show of how “Very dangerous and real” it is and heals Fallynde for 9HP. (Fallynde joins the faintly glowing scars club!) Buckler attacks ST with divine smite for 38dmg. It is so loud. ST is incinerated. BOOM. Hyla run to N and attack… and miss. But it’s still entangled. Master attacks NR, hits with ranged attack for 1dmg Soovas: N bits at the Hyla. 2 Hyla die. :( NR attacks Fallynde for only 16dmg, thanks to her Piercing Resistance from Rage. SR attacks Fitz, and misses. hears stomping. Oh hell. Rael casts Bane on the soovas, They fail their saves. He gives Bardic Inspiration to Fallynde. Fallynde hits NR with all 3 hits for a total of 55dmg. Indigo attacks NR for 14 psychic damage. sees and hears a Wrex-Wrex approaching. Goddammit. Fitz attacks SR for 19dmg Kuma attacks NR for 9dmg (it’s almost dead!) Maeve’s eyes go white and she starts singing. A burning radiance erupts from her, and the soovas and Wrex-Wrex all fail their saving throws and each take 4 damage. Buckler attacks N, which is still entangled, for 17dmg. Master runs at the Wrex-Wrex, and uses spirit totem of the Bear to give everyone 7 temporary HP. Hyla inflict 45dmg on N. Soovas: N attacks Buckler for 20dmg (he passes save) NR attacks Fallynde twice for a total of 13 dmg (yay Resistance!) SR attacks Fitz twice for 42dmg. Wrex-Wrex is running, gets into the light at the tree to the left and yells up into the light… and then it turns its head and sees the group… Rael swings his hand and the crag widens and separates the party from the Wrex-Wrex. He gives Bardic Inspiration to Buckler. Fallynde hits NR twice. 19+14=dead NR soova. Indigo crits for 18dmg on SR. It dies. sees the Wrex-Wrex by the tree and hears more Wrex-Wrexes approaching in the distance. Oh. Hell. And. Damn. N soova is still entangled. Fitz rounds group up while on Kuma. He picks up Fallynde and Indigo and crosses the river with them. Maeve swims across the river. Buckler won’t leave until the Hyla do. He deals the death blow to N (21dmg), and runs around the crag to the river.' '''Master herds the Stryders up to meet them on the other side of the river (which is about 40 ft wide). She runs right through the crag image.' The Hyla run straight through the image, too. 3 more Wrex-Wrexes appear. Now there are 4 total. ''' '''The Wrex-Wrex by the Tree follows the group into the water. Rael changes the illusion: the rift remains, but the Fire goes out and becomes a BURNING Wrex-Wrex. Then Rael runs the fuck away. He casts Mantle of Inspiration on himself, Maeve, Master, and Buckler, which gives them a movement speed bonus.' '''Indigo heals himself and casts Cause Fear on the Wet Wrex-Wrex, but it saves.' Suddenly, everyone hears a loud, ear-splitting scream-howl… and Kazzaran appears! We see his underbelly as he swoops down, grabs the leader of the new group of Wrex-Wrexes, and flies off with it. “Are they petrified with fear? “Well, at first they were afraid. NOW they’re petrified.”' '''Fitz wants to swim down the river, away from the Wrex-Wrex on Kuma, but not everyone else can swim as fast as the construct, so everyone decides to just get to the other side of the river.' Maeve heals everyone for 12 HP Wet Wrex-Wrex is paddling across the river. Fallynde yells “does anyone have lightning damage?” Several people have very good ideas!' '''Fitz shoots the Wet Wrex-Wrex for 22dmg. Buckler and Nobanyon run toward the river. They leap towards the Wet Wrex-Wrex and he hits it with Wrathful Smite. This does 9dmg, 3 psychic dmg, and the Wet Wrex-Wrex is now afraid of Buckler.' '''Master has led the Stryders over the river and casts Entangle on the Wet Wrex-Wrex. Unable to move, it is pulled down into the river and drowns. *Ending combat music plays as the massive and majestic Kazzaran swoops down and takes off with a second Wrex-Wrex. pretty sure the last one noped right off and away* The group heads a bit further south until they feel it’s safe to camp again. The rest of the night is uneventful. DAY 4 Indigo cannot lie and has advantage on several checks. Rock of the South (RotS) is about a day away by Stryder. We’re traveling so fast! Master says she has had a lot of hallucinations in this area. Midday: RotS is much larger than any of the Temple Rocks. Master has seen giant things and undead things, and sometimes both. They set up camp at Northeastern base of RotS. The plan is to go around it, where more Green Hyla sightings have occurred. ''' '''During 2nd watch, Master tells Rael and Fallynde about the things she’s seen: * Several Green Hyla * Her concept of time is awful * One day, she found a giant dude in her nest. “It’s Vash!” Fallynde says immediately. Rael conjured an image of him, and Master confirmed that she giant she met was indeed Vash. She says he didn’t talk much, but he’s stressed and lost. She healed him up, but he was in shock and very angry. He has been in Rambo-mode, killing Red Hyla. She went out to forage one day and when she came back, he’d vanished. Master and Fallynde agree that they have to find him, and decide to keep an eye out for him for the rest of this trip. DAY 5 ' They come around the mountain, leave the marshes, and enter the swamp. This is where Master saw the Greens the most. They’d always disappear into the trees.' So Fitz shoots a tree and Fallynde freaks out. Fitz admitted to not listening to the goal of the expedition, and didn’t know the Greens were possibly friendly. Fallynde threatens to punch him. Everyone advises Fitz that he should avoid being punched by Fallynde. They camp (right above the “a” of the word “swamp” on the map) Master cautions everyone to be very aware of their surroundings. DAY 6 Fitz and Buckler see a Green Hyla to the deep south, and then it’s gone. Fallynde calls out in Abyssal, “We are friends. We would like to speak to you.” No response. The swamp is filled with giant red cypress trees and bioluminescent moss.' They continue into the swamp. It’s murky, thick, and uncomfortable, but beautiful and mosquito-free! '''The party sees Green Hyla! Fallynde greets them in Abyssal, as she had before. The Green Hyla respond in perfect common, “Hail, friends!” Fallynde says to the universe, in Abyssal, “I learned this language for nothing.” These Green Hyla seem more humanoid than the Blue Hyla. They’d heard the Blue Hyla were dead. We give them the rundown. “You’re here to fight the Red. You need to talk to Beatrix.”' No hostility, just awkwardness between the Blues and Greens. We are taken to a tall Redwood, and led through a crevice. When through, we make the discovery: “It’s smaller on the outside.” While not bigger than Hardholme, a Massive cavern contains a lively city, which feels strangely familiar, due to its mix of Hylan and Davrosian architecture. And electricity. There are slots along the walls with labels above them, just like the one we just came in through. Fitz runs off to explore. Everyone else is told by the Green Hyla guides, “Make yourselves at home. You are our guests. Beatrix will find you. Welcome to Viven.”' '''The Blue Hyla are being stared at as the party walks through the city. The Greens all speak perfect common. Fallynde is a little frustrated that she seems to have wasted a year’s worth of downtime.' The group spots a DWARF running down the street. Fallynde greets the dwarf warmly. His name is Marius Blackrock. He says he’s a member of the party that left Davros 64 years ago. This is where they landed! He points to a Kenku names Fox. (Player: “Fox, the bird-person?”) They are so amused that we are from Hardholme. “You need to talk to Beatrix!” they leave.' '''The party wanders around. They try out the food and check out the vendors. Rael is SO EMBARRASSED about his wine. ' They find a bar. It’s called DAVROS. Buckler says, “Welcome home.” Inside the bar, they see a bunch of humans, elves, and other Davrosian folks. The party is greeted by Samus, the barkeep. “How did you get here?... Have you talked to Beatrix?” “NO!” the party shouts in unison. She introduces the party to Gillian and Reggie, and calls out her husband, Lenk, the elf who makes the whiskey.' '''A Yuan-Ti named Kain walks in and offers to bring them to Beatrix. (She might be upset that we’re here, because it wasn’t time yet.)' We enter a regular looking house, and Cane calls for Beatrix, who pops her head out while putting on mascara, her hair set in rollers. She’s a Halfling, who looks eerily similar to Master. “I was going to come find them!” she scolds.' '''After getting herself together, she greets the party and walks with them while answering questions.' They were supposed to be the 8th. They were here for a full 30 years before they even knew Hardholme existed. They didn’t get chosen by the lottery. Instead, this Arrival Family was made up of those who worked in Science & Magic, and were sent here to establish contact between the two worlds. They landed in the Swamp and were taken in by the Green Hyla. None of them recognize Master, so she is not of the 8th. Master looks at Beatrix and asks, “Are you my mother?” “No.” They’ve never recovered another voyage. They’d since paired off and multiplied, some of them with Green Hyla. Half-Hyla exist, which explains why those who found us in the swamp looked so different. Fitz runs back, sweaty and breathing hard, to report that he found the sex-machines (which were made to try to get the Davrosians to stop copulating with the Green Hyla). The Davrosians are still on their mission to connect the two worlds. They thought Hardholme had been destroyed after the most recent Red Hyla attack. Beatrix reiterates that the Green Hyla want to stay out of the “politics” of the Hyla war. We weren’t supposed to find them. IT’s in the long-term plan to help, but they weren’t ready yet. They don’t have weapons and survive with the help of the Greens magic and their own science. The leader of the Green Hyla is Jeljon. All we want to do is introduce him to Liblub. Beatrix is hesitant, so Rael intimidates her into agreeing, and she runs off to make it happen. They have some time to explore. About a week, each day filled with a little more anticipation and frustration that the meeting of the Hyla has not yet happened. The group is given a nice place to stay. It’s very clear that the Greens and Davrosians aren’t trying to be jerks, they just have to consider themselves in this situation. Rael explores the arts & culture of the area, and makes a good name for himself by performing at Davros. Fallynde looks into the artisans Buckler checks out the fighter training Indigo looks at books and literature Master wants a DNA Test Fitz is exploring the technology Maeve is gathering Red Cypress saplings to bring home and gives sermons about forgiven sins. Fitz runs into Buckler at some point in the week, ranting about shutting off the power and then he’s gone again to ask people about Veranium. All of the Davrosian 8th are scientists. They use Veranium, but call it something else. IT comes from the Rock of the South. The Greens have been mining it (They’re obviously fairly compensated for their work and time). Reggie shows Fitz how to refine it by molecularly shaking it up.' '''Rael decides to ask if we can use the portals for transport and possibly for attacks.' 10 days pass. The Viven Summit of 72 ' Jeljon finally approves a meeting with Liblub.' Jeljon looks like a normal Green Hyla because he’s older and full Hyla. Green Hyla are not interested in conflict and will not participate. Maeve asks them to consider helping to save and entire race. Rael backs this up by insisting that neutrality IS taking a stance. He also brings up the portal system and how useful it could be for survival, and makes a very good point. Jeljon says they’re completely hidden and are not interested in changing that. ' “But we found you.” ' “You are the exception.” Liblub says to Jeljon that Matmar is gone. They’ve been there since the Masters left, and have been there for years, FIGHTING the Reds before they finally fell. He lays his soul on the line for Jeljon to just fucking DO SOMETHING. Jeljon eventually says, “Okay.” He gives us a medallion that will allow us safe passage through the portals. One person with the group MUST be wearing the medallion to go through, or else the party will be seen as intruders and killed. Fallynde takes the medallion and puts it in the Group Bag of Holding. (Fitz wants to work on making a portal back to Davros) Jeljon offers to let us stay with the Davrosians here. The portal nearest to Hardholme comes out of a Tree that’s about 3 days walk on foot from Hardholme. Jeljon allows safe passage to those fighting the Red. He will work on plans to one day encounter them. Fallynde lets him know about the faction of Reds they met who were Pro-Unification, and Jeljon agrees to scout the area for more information on this. Fallynde would rather unite the Hyla. Fitz decides to stay in Viven for a while to study further. Master, who has never been to Hardholme, sees no reason why she should leave the Emerald City. Also, Something Something Steal Fitz away from Millicent. Liblub is not happy with Jeljon, but admits this is the best outcome he could ask for. He appreciates Rael’s frank talk. Fallynde will come back occasionally for Red Hyla scouting updates. They make it back to Hardholme safely. *Back in Hardholme* A few visit Ralraw: Rael rolled 89: Horn of Readiness' '''Buckler rolled 95: Mirror of Imperfect Reflection Fallynde rolled 30: Eye of the Storm' '''... While the outcome was not as bountiful as many of us were hoping, we now have a kind of alliance with the Green Hyla, and our new, found friends of the 8th from Davros. The portal system we’ve been allowed to use should come in handy in the future, and we’re all interested to see what Fitz comes back from Viven with. We have been asked not to disclose the location or details of the City of Viven to the general public, so we will tell only our closest allies, and state that we were escorted through the swamp to a separate location to meet the leader. Their mystery is their safety for now, and we cannot risk putting them in harm’s way. I am left with new questions now, regarding the Hylan Unification mission I’ve given myself, and I’m sure I’ll speak at length with Liblub about the next course of action. I wish there were a way for me to get my letters to you. Who knows? Maybe Fitz WILL figure out how to create a portal connecting Kazzaran’s Valley to Davros! Wouldn’t that be amazing? I miss you all with all of my heart. I’ll drink for you and for my fallen Hylan friends tonight.' '''''Your only daughter, Fallynde